Yugioh Zexal One-shots
by shiningstar786
Summary: This is my first set of one-shots, so I hope you like! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Yugioh Zexal does not belong to me. It belongs to its respective owners. Enjoy!
1. Requests

Welcome to my Yugioh Zexal one-shots. If this one comes out good then I will definitely make more of other animes in the future! Now let's get to the main topic here.

I will be taking requests of any character, whether it's be male or female, so initially this fanfic is open to both male and female readers. You can request reader x characters, characters x characters and oc x characters. However I will not be accepting lemons and incest. I will only be doing yaoi, yuri **_if_** they are love-hate relationships or fluff, nothing sensual (so it doesn't really seem like they are in love, but that's up to your interpretation). I hope that clears every conspiracy. If you have any questions you can ask them and I will gladly answer them for you.

If you request oc x character tell me the details of the oc and also, if you would like anything specific to be added into your one-shot then tell me that in the comments . You can request in the comments and you can request in any chapter, that is perfectly fine.

One more thing, I will sadly not be accepting guest requests right now, I might do so in the future. Reason being is that there are a lot of readers who do have accounts so yeah, I din't want too much piling up. Hope you understand.

Until then!


	2. Your Precious Quinton x Hotaru (OC)

**A/N: My first ever one-shot! Not as hard as I imagined but I hope you guys like it! Requested by guardian of the aura Aurasoul (Fanfiction,net). The reason I wrote that in brackets is because I will be publishing this fanfic on my Fanfiction, Quotev and Wattpad accounts.**

 **Disclaimer: Yugioh Zexal and the OC do not belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotaru's POV

 _I was running. Running away from him. My caramel hair flying behind me as I moved forward. For some reason I wasn't able to get away from him. The person who had crushed my dreams after the faithful confession. Yes, I confessed to him, Christopher Arclight. The man I loved, but he had rejected me._

*gasp* "It was only a dream. Thank God!" My hands started trembling and I suddenly felt scared. It was only a dream, why was I so scared? I slowly lifted my head to observe my surroundings. Wasn't this Chris's room? How did I end up here? My head was hurting from all these questions roaming around in my head.

Quinton's POV

As I opened the door to check on Hotaru I saw her sitting upright on the bed trembling uncontrollably. I rushed over to the bed side, grabbing a nearby chair I sat down. _'What one Earth had happened to her?'_ As I reached out her eyes met mine and I saw the fear in them. "Are you alright?" I asked. Instead of replying to my question she said, "What do you think of me?" _'What?'_

Hotaru's POV

"What do you think of me?" ' _Wait! What did I just say? It just came out of my mouth! Oh no! What if he….'_ "You're really precious to me." "Huh?" "I said that you're really precious to me." "Oh, I, umm…" I bet I was blushing right now. Why does he make me like this? Wait, who am I kidding? I already know why. Quinton got up from the chair and sat down on the bed beside me. "Umm…" ' _Is he blushing?'_

"Hey Quinton your face is a bit red," I stated. Instead of replying he shifted closer to me so that now our shoulders were touching. "You seemed to have had a nightmare, so um why don't you lay down and try and get some rest. I'll be right here if you need anything." When he told me that I immediately felt a sense of relief washing over me. With that thought in mind, I unconsciously leaned against him and peacefully dozed off. Before I fell into my land of sweet dreams I felt something soft and warm press onto my forehead.

Quinton's POV

My head moved on its own as my lips reached for her forehead. I kissed her. She felt so cold. To thin I found her unconscious out in the rain. I wonder what had happened to her. Well, I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I laid her down with me on the bed, and with our warmth enveloping each other I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought about the one-shot. I would really appreciate your review. I will update the second one soon! ^^ Goodnight... or day...wherever you are! Bye!**


End file.
